Utilisateur:VaLoon
200px Petite musique pour se mettre bien FR= Bonjour à tous, moi c'est VaLoon. Doyen de One Piece Encyclopédie, Fondateur de Hajime no Ippo Wiki, contributeur aguerrie sur d'autres Wikias en tout genre, je continue d'explorer les possibilités que peut offrir un site comme Wikia. Toutefois, je reste à l'écoute des contributeurs en difficulté, ou tout simplement qui ont besoin de renseignement(s). Pour cela, n'hésitez pas à vous rendre sur ma page de discussion. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation sur cette fabuleuse plateforme ! ----- Personnages préférés |-| EN= Hello everyone, it's VaLoon here, a volunteer contributor to lend a hand to anyone who needs some translation or another. An experienced contributor on manga and also anime-related wikias, and Administrator on One Piece Encyclopédie, I continue to explore the possibilities that a site like Wikia may offer. Every time, I continue to listen to contributors in need, or simply where I need to provide information. For this, don't hesitate to turn to my talk page. I wish you a great continued experience on this amazing platform! |-| CA= Hola a tots, em dic Valoon, coŀlaborador voluntari per ajudar les persones en necessitat de qualsevol traducció o una altra cosa. Gran coŀlaborador en alguns wikis que involucren Manga o Anime, continuo explorant les possibilitats que poden oferir un lloc com Wikia. Tanmateix, escoltaré contribuïdors en dificultat, o aquell que simplement busquen informació. Per això, no dubtis a visitar la meva pàgina de discussió. Us desitjo bona sort en aquesta plataforma fabulosa! |-| ES= Hola a todos, me llamo Valoon, colaborador voluntario para ayudar las personas en necesidad de cualquier traducción u otra cosa. Gran colaborador en algunos wikis que involucran Manga o Anime, continúo explorando las posibilidades que pueden ofrecer un lugar como Wikia. Aun así, escucharé colaboradores que estuvieren en dificultad, o quien simplemente estuviere buscando información. Por esto, no dudes en visitar mi página de discusión. ¡Os deseo buena suerte en esta plataforma fabulosa! |-| GL= Ola a todos, chámome Valoon, colaborador voluntario para axudar as persoas en necesidade de calquera tradución ou outra cousa. Gran colaborador nalgúns wikis que involucran Manga ou Anime, continúo explorando as posibilidades que poden ofrecer un lugar como Wikia. Aínda así, escoitarei colaboradores que estiveren en dificultade, ou quen simplemente estiver a buscar información. Por isto, non dubides en visitar a miña páxina de discusión. Deséxovos boa sorte nesta plataforma fabulosa! |-| IT= Ciao a tutti, il mio nome è Valoon, collaboratore volontario per aiutare le persone in necessità di qualsiasi traduzione o un'altra cosa. Grande collaboratore su alcuni wiki che coinvolgono Manga o Anime, continuo esplorando le possibilità che possono offrire un luogo come Wikia. Ciò nonostante, ascolterò collaboratori che stiano in difficoltà, o chi semplicemente stia cercando informazione. Per ciò, non esiti a visitare la mia pagina delle discussioni. Vi desidero buona fortuna su questa piattaforma favolosa! |-| OC= Bonjorn a totes, me soni Valoon, collaborador volontari per ajudar las personas en besonh de quina traduccion que siá o una autra causa. Grand collaborador sus qualques wikis qu'implican Manga o Anime, contunhi d'explorar las possibilitats que pòdon ofrir un luòc coma Wikia. Totun, escotarai collaboradors en dificultat, o qui cerca simplament informacion. Per aquò, dobtes pas a visitar la miá pagina de discussion. Vos desiri bon astre en aquela plataforma fabulosa! |-| PT= Olá a todos, chamo-me Valoon, colaborador voluntário para ajudar as pessoas em necessidade de qualquer tradução ou outra coisa. Grande colaborador nalguns wikis que envolvem Manga ou Anime, continuo explorando as possibilidades que podem oferecer um local como Wikia. Ainda assim, escutarei colaboradores que estiverem em dificuldade, ou quem simplesmente estiver a procurar informação. Por isto, não duvides em visitar a minha página de discussão. Desejo-vos boa sorte nesta plataforma fabulosa! |-| RO= Salut la toţi, mă numesc Valoon, colaborator voluntar pentru a ajuta persoanele în necesitate oricărei traducere sau altceva. Mare colaborator în nişte wiki-uri care implică Manga sau Anime, continuu explorând posibilităţile care pot să ofere un loc ca Wikia. Chiar şi aşa, voi asculta colaboratori care fie în dificultate, sau cine pur şi simplu caute informaţie. De aceea, nu îndoieşti să vizitezi pagina mea de discuţie. Vă doresc mult succes în această mare platformă!